


The Concert of Five Stars

by Mikato_Dragos



Category: MoonyVR
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Furry, M/M, Music, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos
Summary: You visit a concert, and happen across a band member hiding in the washroom.
Relationships: Mooncake & Reader





	The Concert of Five Stars

**Author's Note:**

> By Magi "PTO" Democrati, Mikato "LankIe" Dragos, and Retujy Retujy (obvious pseuodonyms)
> 
> This story is based on twitch.tv/MoonyVR. Go check him out! (we weren't paid lol)
> 
> Picture of their emo model: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/733605738802446357/766634923310186536/unknown.png
> 
> Picture of their lurk emoji: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/733602975641108491/760842588260794368/lurking.png
> 
> You can see more of his models and emojis at his Discord server: https://discord.com/invite/D5MPrpU
> 
> Mikato: Hello. We've just finished another project.  
> PTO: Come on mate, use the name I picked!  
> Retujy: *laughs* He thinks it's cringe.  
> Mikato: All right. TeamDragon71 brings you another story.  
> PTO: I had fun listening to skramz for this!  
> Retujy: We apologize for the previous story, which mistakenly stated that Mooncake was a fox anthromorph, when in fact he is a wolf anthromorph.  
> Mikato: This story's based on Moon's emo model, and the lurk emoji.  
> Retujy: We will do what we agreed on, right?  
> Mikato: Yeah, I know.  
> PTO: Come on, we shouldn't let the reader get bored!  
> Mikato: Enjoy the story.
> 
> Key:  
> [y/n] - first name  
> Roman lettering - story events  
> Italic lettering - main vocalist  
> (Italic lettering in brackets) - second vocalist  
> ITALIC CAPITALS - both vocalists
> 
> All sexually-active characters are 18 or above.

The apple-green leaves of the trees sway at nightcore speed as you floor the aluminium accelerator of your black Ford Fiesta ST. The engine growls in harmony with the high-pitched revs as you sink into the Alcantara sport seat.

You're an average twenty-something guy, with a reliable, reasonably-paying job, a CrossFit-enhanced body, and overall adherence to the mainstream. This Saturday, however, is special, for you're attending a concert for a niche genre - screamo.

Ever since your friend showed it to you back in the nineties, you felt attached to it, and it personified you in return. Though Betelguese is undoubtly an amateur band, the genre is traditionally homemade, and the lush countryside, a break from the toil and tumble of the urban city, doesn't hurt, either. There is a stunningly thick forest on the left, the trunks untouched by axemen, and wavy green fields to the right, large farms occasionally visible.

However, you were stuck in a traffic jam getting out of the city, which is why you're half an hour late - the concert is an hour long - and the speed hand jerks to the right as you wrap your hand around the metal gearstick, shifting up to sixth gear.

'Continue for. Five. Hundred. Meters. To reach your destination', your phone's monotone voice drily notes, while a concrete house materialises in the left field.

You shift down, the clunk of the gearbox resonating satisfactorily in the cabin, and depress the window switch, causing it to whirr open. Concerts are usually very loud, so you should be able to hear it from here, and you focus on the distal plane… reverb-heavy bass guitar and the discord of a screaming voice come flooding to you in return.

Focus - what is that tune - high mid lower-mid lower-high lower-high - ah, that's it, 'The Ugly Grow Uglier' - high mid lower-mid lower-high lower-high - it should be the bridge part - and as the drums roll to a halt, your car does, too, and you park at the end of a long line of cars. The house is C-shaped, facing the fields, which the excited audience is standing on, with a door at the far end that proclaims 'free food,' and a temporary shop selling merchandise.

You open the door, and, though nobody can say that the Fiesta has good noise cancellation, Gabriel's intense grunting vocals magically become comprehensible.

_ But though they never let me down! _

You reach to the side, hooking your daypack from its crevice in the trunk - 

_ Someone always pushes me off to the ground! _

Your boots touch the tarmac - 

_ And I have no choice but to step away! _

How prescient - you thunk the car door shut, making it lock with a beep as the window automatically whirs back up -

_ The gray-cast skies wandering late! _

You glance to the large American crossovers as you continue -

_ Clouds hide the light, but I stumble anyway! _

You arrive at the building, the band in a C-shaped hollow, the vocalist's long hair droops, Aki's onyx-gold Fender scintillates, the drumsticks of Mare hit the low toms with robotic familiarity -

_ And through the shadows, groping, grappling! _

You walk behind the crowd, most of them teens, with a few tattooed thirtysomethings, weightlifters, to the table at the far end, a black cloth holding shirts -

_ And through the shadows, fumbling, floundering! _

And you scan over the gesugao negative - please no weeaboos - the broken radio - too technological - a skull - new-age emo - a gun, its trigger spiked with barb - penitance is insulting - before pointing to the ribcage decal -

_ The green sun, the gulden… krone... koruna! _

The aged shopkeeper, looking like Gabriel's father, grabs a shirt as you flip your wallet open -

_ And young, or old, it is the judge! _

The items exchange hands -

_ For though numbers are clear, it is the paper's murk! _

'Is there a toilet here?' you lean in and ask.

_ The gull sweeps down, and still gets water! _

'Down the hall and to the left,' he replies, pointing to the doorway.

_ And who eats, continues to eat! _

As you walk past the opulent wood, you notice a few people, admittedly fat, scoffing their way through the snacks laid out -

_ And life gives birth to life! _

You turn deeper into the house, grabbing the handle of the lopsidedly 'WC' stickered door - but then knock, because it is closed -

_ And life… gives birth… to life. _

The guitar's strums echo in the passage as the door opens, revealing - the backup vocalist, Mooncake.

You vaguely hear the intermission, but gawk at the wolfboy's head shyly poking out the door.

'Yeah?' he asks quietly.

'Um, I'm [y/n], you okay?' you reply slowly.

'Yeah.' he asserts, as the resound vibrates into existence.

_ Nature doth understand my plight, though she is the aggressor, _

Sensing your confusion, perhaps, the star asks, 'hey, do you wanna go to the lake?'

'The lake?' you question.

_ And don't pretend that I have will, for my life is nothing for her…! _

'There's a lake in the forest, it'll be okay,' he reaffirms.

'...alright.' Hey, you shouldn't turn down alone time with an idol, right?

_ And though I strain... _

He opens the door further, pushing himself out, revealing his skeleton shirt, of the same design as yours, and his long, baggy, grey pants. 'Ugh, my legs almost fell asleep there…' he stretches, then strides to a door away from the lobby, pushing it open.

_ EVERY ESCAPE'S CALIBRATED AGAINST OUR LEGS! _

'Anyway, keep up,' he states, and breaks into a run -

_ Her omnipotence refused to just seal them! _

You follow, chasing him, your swinging arms locking into right angles -

_ Though I never know what I'll need to do! _

You enter the forest, stepping over logs and roots -

_ I will. Stumble blindly. Forward! _

You enter a bright rock clearing, Mooncake's already clambering up -

_ And, against her, we may achieve! _

His back shifts downward - he's tripped over a loose stone -

_ But, as nature will always reveal! _

He drops down, his hand between his legs, that he brings up, and vaults over the rock face -

_ She gives us despair, created better than by machines! _

Before landing with a splash in what's water -

_ As my haste pushes me up! _

You dash forward, clambering over the same path -

_ She reminds me that I needn't win! _

You stop at the edge, where a graceful quarter-square-kilo of lake awaits, where Moon lays, treading water, his laugh as sparkling as the lake -

_ For she forces upon gruelling substinence! _

And he motions for you to join him at the shore -

_ And, nonetheless, I farmed it myself! _

Moon pulls himself out, his wet shirt clinging -

_ It's erratic, variable, and thirst sets in! _

And exults in your stare as he undresses his torso -

_ But as long as I was ever better off! _

And he bathes in the crystal-blue sky, as he disrobes his legs -

_ I can't stop seeking more! _

The clear liquid exudes from his gleaming blond hair, running down his tilted neck, over his pectoralis, through his lightly toned abs, his white underwear viscid on his groin, twirling down his athletic calves, eventually splashing in the water -

_ And with a smile, she asks me if I want it! _

He kneels down, and wrings his clothes dry -

_ And I can't help it, fuck, I just can't help it! _

Before laying his clothes down, and shuffling closer to you -

_ As Echidna's labyrinth infects ever more land! _

His golden sanpaku eyes flash you teasingly, looking as if there's nothing but you -

_ And though it didn't satisfy, it provided! _

He opens his mouth - 'Jeez, [y/n], you lecher…'

_ And the walls engulf me. Once. Again! _

Moon steps forward, between your limbs, right onto your crotch -

_ And nature, nature herself, insists it's my choice! _

'You're getting turned on by this, philander…'

_ But she is the one who makes the path! _

Moony's toes curl around your pants' loop as he sits, pulling your clothing off -

_ Her cold embrace digs deeper than any mere woman! _

His water-soaked feet corkscrew around your sensitive member -

_ And if love is soft, then why, her grip's tight as HELL! _

Moony's feet slide up, down, whimsically, as you clutch at the ground -

_ Her love, her hate, a sadistic game! _

The dirty wolf-boy is smiling dominantly -

_ Yandere's gesugao, and I'm her main! _

You feel your semen rising with your pleasure, your cock twitching -

_ And she lets me win, just enough! _

Moony stamps on your weakness, as you gasp his name -

_ But, without fail, takes revenge! _

And he continues to grind into your trailing orgasm -

_ For she will take away all I've gained, _

Before stepping off with a sharp look of disgust -

_ Leaving me right where I've started! _

And donning his now-dry clothes, as you breath deeply -

_ And this… is the circle… of life. _

Your partner strides away, as you rise to your feet, do the same, and, once again, follow.

'You want to know why I was hiding, right?' Moon guesses.

'Yes.'

'I feel like - I dunno - that music can get a bit too fierce sometimes.'

'Don't worry, taking a break is necessary,' you reassure him.

'Yeah, yeah,' he grins, 'I've been using videogames, but I suppose perverted things do work.'

'Anyway,' he continues, 'my friends allow me to take a break as long as I do stuff, so I'm gonna be doing the last song.'

'Good luck!' you wish him.

'I want to talk to you further, so you can contact me on social media, aight?' he asks.

'Yes, I will.'

As you two make your way down and reenter the venue, the fans're too focused on the stage to notice Moon sneak backstage.

As the song dwindles to a halt, Gabriel, the lead vocalist, speaks: 'Our other vocalist was on break today, but we'll do the last song all together.' Mooncake steps on stage to the sound of clapping. 'Please enjoy Liar Telescope!' Gabriel pronounces, as Mare and Aki begin their combo.

_ A star's a million miles away (its existence in doubt) _

_ But through some contrivance of manmade tools (welcome Galileo, Kepler, and Newton) _

_ I can see it with my eyes! (like it's next to me) _

_ But what is my word for it? (witness testimony) _

_ Why, only my word for it! (Unreliable!) _

_ How can it be proved? (Yes? No?) _

_ The original sin is selfishness (wanting everything) _

_ And OUR MEMORIES SUFFER ISOLATION! _

_ But though I am unreliable! (Capricious, unsound!) _

_ The aftereffect proves my brainwaves! (You will see it!) _

_ OH, LIAR TELESCOPE, YOU SHOW ME UNPROVED STARS! _

_ OH, LIAR TELESCOPE, YOU SHOW ME UNPROVED STARS! _

_ OH, LIAR TELESCOPE, YOU SHOW ME UNPROVED STARS! _

_ OH, LIAR TELESCOPE, YOU SHOW ME UNPROVED STARS! _

_ Is it real? Is it fake? (perhaps) _

_ Is it real? is it fake? (perhaps) _

_ For what is a liar, if not a focused believer? _

Aki's strings diminuendo, as Mare plays in what seems like double time… before abating to silence, followed by clapping, cheering, and whooping.

Moon takes the microphone: 'So, um, I'm sorry for not being here. If you want to see me game, I'm on Twitch at MoonyVR.' 

Gabriel adds: 'We also post videos on Youtube sometimes. Thank you all for coming, you can buy a shirt over at the stall on the right and we'll answer any questions you have. Again, thank you all so much!'

The band takes a bow, and, as they step off, they are almost mobbed by the crowd; you walk away, knowing that post-concert events are always filled with people, happy that, though you may seem to be a regular fan, you have a special relationship with Moony.


End file.
